


Rough Men

by Jon



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon/pseuds/Jon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dori’s secret shame: he likes the sort of rough type his brother hangs around with. On one gallivant to the nastier parts of Bree to collect Nori and bring him home, he runs into some criminal dwarves who give him some… attention…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Men

 The dark street Dori picked his way through was one that he regrettably admitted was quite familiar to him by now.  
  
He had no idea what his mother would say about this; she was probably generating enough heat by turning in her tomb to keep the the entire town warm for a year. The fact that she wasn't here to see that Nori had become this bad was his only small consolation, as he stepped carefully over the rubbish and other debris littering the street. He resisted the urge to fling out a hand to steady himself on the wall- he had made that mistake before and had promptly burned the pair of gloves when he had arrived home, for the fear of some otherworldly infection picked up from the filthy residue that seemed to seep from every brick and stone in this part of town.  
  
Two turns right... one turn left down the alley which jackknifed away from Bree's living quarters, and down the next street, under the second arch.  
  
He was ashamed of himself.  
  
He ignored everyone he passed, thankful he had the presence of mind to gather his darkest and most nondescript cloak and hood before setting off. From his previous attempts at collecting his wayward brother from this place, he had learned this was a part of town you didn't even want to be seen _near_ let alone _in_.  
  
He peeled back the heavy material from his face as he stumbled on a stone at the curb- peering down to see if it had scuffed his shoe (he had, and for the fine leather to be buffed it would take a small sum- Nori's own bloody payment, of course).  
  
After making a wrong turn, and quickly retreating as he stumbled upon a drunken couple doing obscene things with each other (he wouldn't dare to remove his jacket in this sort of street, let alone his _trousers_ ), he staggered to a stop outside an oaken frame set into the wall on his left, above which a dilapidated and rusting sign hung, advertising the entrance to the tavern- the shabby 'back door' as the locals called it. Though those locals were never the respectable folk from Bree he always hoped to encounter on his infrequent visits here. He wished always that Nori would have chosen the Prancing Pony for this sort of activity, and though he had been thoroughly disgusted at some of the clientèle when he had first visited there, he would now give anything for Butterbur's gentle manners and kindly face, serving him a drink out of a clean mug. If only...  
  
No- he thought- as the almost invisible door was wrenched open with a crash, and a group of horrendously drunk men wobbled out screaming obscenities- he would pay pure gold for a quiet ale in a safe corner when on 'Nori Duty'.  
  
Steeling himself, he slipped past the Men, and for a moment he relished the warmth inside the tavern; if he shut his eyes he might think that he was back in some dwarven establishment in Ered Luin- and not the infamous _Red Cap_ in the bowels of Bree.  
  
Down away to his left were the stairs he didn't know and didn't want to know where they led to- away to the far back across cramped, sticky and broken tables was the bar with a few booths to the sides leading far to the back of the tavern, some with curtain rails drawn across them. It was a Saturday night, and the bar was bustling inside- not ever really full, as that would be far too dangerous close quarters to Bree's more noble district: even the underworld could spill overground.  
  
He knew where to look- far right was where the criminal dwarves frequented a few tables to themselves- the group Nori had long ago got involved with. He didn't remember the name of the group, or what they called themselves nowadays anyway- something along the lines of _Fists of Steel_. Or something. He was too jaded with the whole affair to be even remotely frightened.  
  
Dori sighed and wiped the dampness of rain from his face, Nori's prominent silhouette missing from the room. He really wasn't looking forward to stalking his way around the tables and asking to find out where he sat. Altogether it had been a sobering experience but one that had reinforced that despite being a criminal and lowlife in his own right, Nori was simply in the wrong crowd. The rest... well, the rest were simply _born_ hooligans.  
  
He sniffed and threw his cloak a little bit wider; it was stuffy and almost uncomfortably warm from the dim fire and the many red candles, which gave the tavern a deeply ominous appearance as the red wax splattered the surfaces of tables, blending in with what Dori knew to be real blood stains  
  
He shuddered at the thought of his younger brother being party in one of those fights. There were a lot if big men he didn't know out there, and he wasn't entirely sure king Thorin's name would get Nori out of a beating.  
  
One loud group of familiar voices caught his ears against the chatter of Men- a few drunken words in Khuzdul very audible to him. Smiling slightly in relief, he started off towards the group- he couldn't see Nori amongst them, but felt safer amongst his own kin rather than the men of Bree. Perhaps they would know Dori's name from Thorin's court, or at the very least the name of their own ruler, should the tide turn less favourably against him.  
  
  
As he stalked closer, an unexplainable thrill tingled up his spine. He could see one of them plainly, a huge dwarf with a deep orange Mohawk and eyepatch, and a scarred face to even put Dwalin's to shame, and if even possible built even heavier than the legendary warrior. Another who sat by his side was slighter- but Dori could still catch sight of a strapping chest underneath his shirt, and an arrogant smile upon his lips.  
  
It wasn't proper at all, to fancy the same sorts of men that he often berated his younger brother for hanging around with, and who were probably a lot meaner and rougher than your younger brother...  
  
He squirmed visibly now and tried to remind himself where he was, and to behave himself. He didn't even allow himself to indulge in these sorts of thoughts at home, let alone in front of the same sorts of people he secretly lusted for.

 

He must have lingered a little too long behind the huge dwarf's back though, for when he looked up, he was himself staring straight into his face.  
  
'What?' he said, looking at Dori with an almost bored air. The dwarf must have been at least the better part of 5 foot tall- a fact which made Dori's stomach flip in the worst way, and all speech become jumbled in his head.  
'I- I ah-' mumbled Dori, all smugness and surety about his station and the names he could bring up suddenly disappearing as the dwarf's eye looked him up and down. His fellows had stopped speaking, looking on the unfolding scene with mirth plain in their faces.  
The large dwarf let out an exaggerated sigh, and fully turned to face Dori now, raising a ginger eyebrow and placing his chin on his hand.  
  
'And again I say: what?' the dwarf said. One of the dwarves behind him sniggered, and Dori heard him get a thump.  
  
'Just... well I mean I was just wondering if you happened to know a dwarf by the name of N-Nori?' he said, and no sooner had his brothers name left his lips than he realised that it was a bad move. The expression on the leader's face changed from intrigued to irked, looking at Dori now like he was intruding.  
  
'What do you want with that name then?' he asked, and Dori got the feeling that he was choosing his words very carefully. _Best be out with it_ , he sighed to himself, hoping against hope that these weren't fellows that he had pissed off.  
  
'He's actually m-my brother. I haven't seen him in a long while- if you see him, can you tell him I'm looking for him?' He got the sense that talking further was little use right now, and he didn't like the way the dwarf behind the large one was stroking a jewelled, curved knife very slowly. He turned to leave, wanting to inform the dwarves that he would be waiting in a nicer part of town for the belated appearance of his brother, but he didn't have the capacity for more words. The longer the dwarf's eyes roamed over him, the more he felt a shameful arousal strumming his body, and he could feel something very embarrassing would happen the longer he stayed.

 

'Wait- Dori?'

 

He stopped dead on his feet a few steps from the table, a little whimper rattling in his throat (he could really do with getting a nice booth at the Pony instead of staying here to chat), but at the same time thankful that they at least could direct Nori to him. He didn't sound out to get him moreover, but genuinely curious.

'Aye, that's me,' Dori said, trying to smile a little, but ending up- to his knowledge- looking pained.

 

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment and the dwarf took a deep breath in, appraising Dori with a look that reminded him of sizing up a choice cut for the Yule dinner.

 

'Little shithead didn't tell me y' were this gorgeous- eh, lads?' he said, thumping his fist on the table with a raucous shout to his fellows, who laughed as if on cue- the ones at the back standing up to get a better look at him.

 

Dori could feel himself immediately turn red, but he maintained the dwarf's eye with his own two, pursing his lips. The other was laughing as he took a deep drink out of his mug, and the dwarf behind him leant forwards now, with a conspiratory grin-

 

'Don't let him talk to you that way, it's how he gets all the men in this place!' he said, in a mock whisper and nod of his head. Dori took in his angular features and strong black beard and hair braided in the fashion of the East (Ori's picture books were good for some things). Leaning forwards, Dori could see he was even taller than the leader, and his mouth opened and closed like a fish, the thought of how he would have to stand up on tiptoes to reach around his muscular shoulders infiltrating his mind...

 

'Get back, Khalil,' said the red-haired dwarf dangerously, and Khalil's smirk broadened.

'Not my type, Brund- and you know I'm engaged. Yours definitely,' he said, turning back to his glass of strong-smelling liquid, with a last look and a sly wink. He grabbed one of the others who was looking intently at him, and turned him forcefully around in a conversation, and thankfully some of the others followed suit- their interest disappating as soon as it had sparked.

 

'How rude of me; you'll must be wonderin' who I am,' the dwarf said, and the waggle of his eyebrow and jut of his chin told Dori that he obviously thought him a name worth knowing.

 

'Aye, I was a-actually.' Dori thought this was the best response for the situation, though he cursed the stutter in his voice. Half of him just wanted to build up to ask him where Nori was, and get out of here as soon as possible, the other half was busy admiring the dwarf's strong arms beneath his rolled-up sleeves, and the way his tattoos snaked up his neck to the back of his skull.

 

Dori caught the eye of the dwarf behind him, who had been blocked from view before, and he had to bite down a moan out loud as he gazed upon someone who could only be the brother of the dwarf before him. He had darker hair than him- brown- though his face was no less marked with scars and a very impressive, huge red lined tattoo, running across his temple...

 

His eyes- two of them- ran over Dori's face hungrily. This time he furiously told himself not to blush, but that went out the window as the dwarf grinned and drank deeply from his mug, a portion of his mouthful slopping down his beard.

 

 _By the Maker, that was filthy_. The sort of behaviour that he wouldn't be caught dead doing- simply disgusting. But on some crass, base level, it got to him and made him shift restlessly as he stood. The brother gave him another lecherous smile, thudding down his pint on the table.

 

A low growl interrupted Dori's thoughts, and he was promptly brought back to the present. The dwarf- Brund, he remembered vaguely- was looking at his brother with narrowed eyes and a deep scowl. Turning back to Dori after the other one had sunk back silently in his seat, he straightened his back, placing a large fist at his chest.

 

'Brund son of Hedrar, of the Steelarm Brothers, at your service,' he purred, a little smile- almost charming- at his mouth.

 

'Dori son of Gerin at yours and your-' Dori looked around, suddenly struck by a thought which grounded him. He thought about his own Nori, how he had been nearly kicked out of home before Dori had reeled him in and spun so many tales of his whereabouts to his father. _'I don't need you, I have my own family!'_ \- Dori still remembered the seething arguments which shook the roof, and there'd been many a time when Nori had turned and fled to some seedy town for a week, before Dori had went to get him, kicking and screaming, and bring him back home. The look on Brund's face when he'd inquired about him; the closed off silence of the group as they halted their conversations, as the air prickled with suspicion and protection for their young member. These were the dwarves Nori had felt _safe_ with.

 

'-and your family,' he finished, indicating the wider group with his hand, and a bow. When he drew himself up, Brund was smiling wider- the look in his eye almost _soft_.

 

'And you are too, brother of Nori- for family of one of our Brothers is family to us,' he said affectionately. He swiped a chair out by his side, indicating for Dori to sit.

 

Dori hesitated a moment, looking back at Brund's brother, who was eyeing up the barman from over another full pint he'd got from somewhere. Brund clicked his tongue and shook his head.

 

'Pay him no mind, he just wants his leg over something tonight,' Brund said with a disapproving frown- then his face split in a wide grin, and the invitation sent a flush over Dori again. He sat before his legs started to quiver, studiously ignoring Brund's low chuckle.

 

'Nori'll be back soon. Just on a job for us,' he said. Dori rolled his eyes to himself and looked away with a grunt.

 _Fear_. That was what drove him here time and time again, without fail, to collect his brother. The fear of the nature of Nori's work, or what number of heinous tasks he could be doing. It was often this that kept him awake at night, which made him pace his room until Ori came to him in the small hours, asking him why his older brother wasn't back when _he'd promised_ he'd be home this week. Murder. Battery. Theft from poor victims- he couldn't even d-

 

'He's fine, Dori. Can I get y' a drink... you look thirsty?'

 

Dori started, dropping the edge of his cloak which he'd been fraying between his fingers. He blinked at Brund for a few seconds, before resigning himself to a long night with his companion. He looked over at the bar, and judged what might be on offer in such a place, and what might come out of the cleanest bottle; he'd not stayed here long enough to drink before. He wondered if they had a kettle anyway- he could really do with a cup of chamomile to sooth his nerves-

 

'Cup of _what_?'

 

By Durin, he hadn't said that out loud, had he?

 

He looked wildly around at Brund, and suppressed a laugh at the confused look on his face as his heavy brows knit.

 

'You uh- don't know what chamomile is?' he asked, and now couldn't help smiling at Brund's annoyed- but indignant- expression.

 

'Nope- but I'll ask if they have it for y'?' he said, and without a further word from Dori he levered himself up from the table with a grunt, and stalked over to the bar, pushing past chairs, tables and people alike on his way- and if some Men turned around with a fist balled towards him, they soon dropped it and quickly sat back down.

 

Dori leant back in his chair, and was privately enjoying the way Brund's arse moved as he walked, when he felt a heavy hand clap his arm and an ale-sodden breath at his ear.

 

His fingers twitched towards his knife at his belt, but remained on the table as Brund's brother's face appeared at his shoulder. The dark bearded dwarf smoothed back a lock of hair and cast a wary glance towards Brund's back at the bar (in a heated discussion with a disgruntled barman), before taking the vacated seat next to him. Dori felt a mix of nerves and anticipation well in his stomach, and though he doubted Brund would be pleased with the way his brother was licking his lips at him, he was too flustered to pay much heed.

 

'Nori never said y' were a looker,' he breathed, his voice heated in Dori's ear. His words slurred a little, and his hand was uncoordinated as he drew a finger up the material of Dori's arm. Dori blushed, trying very hard to ignore those red lips so close to him, and his fingers twitched again- not for his knife- but aching to grab onto the collar of the dwarf's jacket and pull him to.

 

'Well, I doubt Nori talks about me much anyway...' he babbled, the only thing he could think of being hard, sweaty sex against some back alley with this dwarf's chest pressed against his. His breathing was difficult in the stuffy air, and the closeness between him and the dwarf stoked the heat in his body, which he could do nought now to control now. He closed his eyes as he felt his cock throb annoyingly, knowing it was on its way to getting erect right here in the pub.

 

'Rude 'f me too... jus' like me brother there,' the dwarf slurred, leaning sideways against the table, his arm circling Dori's waist, slipping lower. He should push his hand off. He should up and storm out for this inappropriateness.

 

It pained him that it was the last thing he wanted to do right now, and he hissed as he spread his legs surreptitiously wider under the table, mentally willing for the dwarf's hand to roam down further.

 

'Aski, son of... whoever... 't ye... service.'

 

 

Dori yelped at the shock of being kissed- and heard the whoops of laughter at his side, and the lewd chuckles. _At least he knew his name..._

 

Aski's hand was between his legs now, fumbling with his ties under the table. As he clumsily brought his hands up to fist in the dwarf's shirt, Aski's mug knocked over and the dwarf cursed into his mouth, but still his tongue plundered him, and Dori could only grip his shoulders, the taste of ale almost making him gag. He felt a hand come up to tilt his head back and stroke his braids- quite gently for someone so drunk and large, he thought.

 

Dori gasped as he felt Aski's hand delve into his trousers, and thought half-heartedly about pulling him back. He wasn't used to displays of any sort of affection in such a public place, but the grip was far too good as the dwarf's hand found its way into his trousers, skimming the warm flesh of his cock.

 

'Hard already? Bet y' like this then-'

 

Aski's hand rubbed over the head of his cock, just about to close over Dori's swelling shaft- when the hot body in Dori's arms jerked backwards and a roar filled the air.

 

Dori was knocked backwards on his chair as Brund barrelled into his brother, aiming a punch at his face but missing and splintering the table's wood instead.

'Leave him!' screamed Khalil, throwing himself over the table and wrenching Brund's heavy shoulders back.

 

Dori shrunk back in fright as the Brund was held back by Khalil's not so inconsiderable force- and noticed a small cup of tea, carefully placed to one side. The scent of chamomile filled the air around them, and Dori leaned over to take it quickly before it smashed.

 

There was something very appealing about having these two dwarves fighting over his honour, and Dori couldn't fault the sight of their muscles and the sweat soaking through their clothes...

 

He felt Brund pull him up to his feet, dragging him from the table and towards the back of the tavern. His head was already reeling with the shock of the fight and the prominent stiffness in his cock, and he shakily pushed Brund away so it wouldn't spill the cup in his hand.

 

Brund grunted an apology, but still pushed him on to the back corner. Dori allowed himself to go with him, sipping gently on the calming brew to steady himself.

 _By the Maker if Nori caught sight of him sidling away with Brund_...

 

The dwarf shoved up against him as soon as they turned the corner, pushing insistently against him and batting the empty cup away. Dori swallowed his last mouthful of the tea and the cup fell forgotten to the floor.

'Sorry 'bout that... I jus'... jus'-' Brund stammered, but it was clear to Dori that he wanted him- and now. His hands were massaging his chest through the fabric of his jacket, making Dori whimper into his mouth as it kissed up his neck and across his face.

'Just don' like others touchin' my stuff,' he said, grabbing Dori's hips and grinding against him. The intensely possessive note in his voice drew another hiss from Dori, and he felt one leg being lifted to cradle Brund's belted waist. The noise in the background blurred into one, as Brund's lips kissed back down his neck and nipped at his half-exposed collar bone, hands twisting the ties on Dori's jacket undone.

'Mister... Mister Brund,' Dori stuttered. He couldn't help himself; when he was anxious his manners were his safety net, and the hands that had replaced Aski's in his trousers were doing unspeakable things to him, the other running over the skin of his ribs. Brund shushed him, desperately kissing his neck and forcing his hips closer into Dori's erection, groaning.

 

'By Durin's holy balls, Nori's gonna have my beard for what I'm gonna do to you tonight,' he whispered. The breath stuck in Dori's throat as he was hitched further up the wall by strong arms settling him in place, this position comfortable and warm, but sensual at the same time. Though he thought it might get rougher later...

 

**

 

'Dori? No- that's not- DORI!'

 

Dori moaned as he felt Brund back off, his hand ripping itself from the confines of Dori's trousers where it had been busy exploring between his cheeks. He looked abashed as the furious figure of his brother stormed past the table towards them, and Khalil rose wearily with his knife drawn, muttering under his breath.

 

It was endearing, as Nori tried to push Brund away from him (Brund was already hurriedly leaving him, without so much as a backwards glance), but if the older and larger dwarf hadn't respected Nori so much, Dori wistfully thought that the outcome would have different...

Brund shoving Nori back with a low grunt, and half-carrying him into a back room, not even having the patience to remove Dori's clothes fully before he got to have his way with him- and he would, any way that he wanted...

 

'Why did you want to go and do that for?' Dori muttered, embarrassed and turning away to do up his ties without exposing himself to his brother. Some of the toggles frayed and hanging loosely where Brund had ripped at them.

 

Nori stared at him incredulously, looking towards Brund, who was sitting glowering into his tankard.

'Cause you're... he was... you,' he spluttered, his neat hair in disarray, and he smoothed it down agitatedly.

'Oh- come on!' he huffed finally, after his face matched the candles on the table tops to a tee. Dori followed his brother past the tables now teeming with patrons, and just managed- over Nori's ridiculous coiffure- to catch Brund's eye again.

 

The dwarf looked worried for a second, and opened his mouth- though Dori wouldn't have been able to hear him over the growing noise.

Instead, he did something which if he'd seen Nori doing, he would have given him a sharp elbow in the ribs.

He winked, smiled, then exited with a wave into the filthy alley, leaving Brund with only a name and the taste of chamomile tea on his lips.


End file.
